Two Of A Kind
by MotatoPotato
Summary: SJ. Vignette 19. Enter Furling.


**Title: **Two Of-a-kind

**Author: **MotatoPotato

**Spoilers: **None

**Season: **10

**Warnings: **SJ Ship. Fluff.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Sadly. I only twist what is there.

**Notes: **First SG-1 fic. This is the nineteenth in a series of unrelated vignettes. Please tell me what you think...it's how I improve. Enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy them.

Jack glared irately at the tiny kitten sitting on his chest. He grabbed her and set her on the floor for the hundredth time that hour. Jack growled down at her as he wearily watched her clawing her way back up the couch. She once again settled on his chest looking at him beseechingly.

He looked her in the eye. "You haven't won the war." She just kneaded his chest and purred. He rolled his eyes.

Jack was cursing that he had decided it was a good day to jog in the evening instead of his usual morning jaunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Jack jogged down the path enjoying the quiet night air and the beautiful autumn foliage gracing the trees standing guard along the dirt trail._

_He was thinking of Sam. She and Daniel had been asked to accept special awards from the President for above and beyond contributions. Both she and the archaeologist would be coming up to stay in a few weeks. _

_He hated living so far apart even if he knew it was how it had to be. It'd already been two weeks. Daniel he hadn't seen since the last time he'd been to the springs, a month and a half ago. Damn, he missed the SGC. _

_He missed his wife. Of course, they had known it would be this way from the start. Jack had a hard time doing the phone thing at first. He found it irksome that he couldn't touch her or see her face._

_But he'd definitely take what he could get. That didn't stop him from brooding about it._

_His tedious job was, he had to admit, rewarding at times. He also got to keep tabs on his kids. He still felt a pang though after every mission report. He was stuck behind a desk helpless to protect. So he used his position to help in other ways; to clear the way and fight for what they needed up in Colorado._

_Damn he missed the field. Almost as much as he missed Sam._

_Breaking into his thoughts, was a peculiar whimpering from behind him. He stopped and turned to investigate and almost laughed watching the tiny little gray kitten race after him as fast as its legs could go. He took a step back though, as the beast launched itself at him, trying to claw its way up Jack's track pants. _

_Jack gingerly disentangled himself and held it out in front of him. The kitten squirmed deliriously happy. She had decided this was her human. He searched around vainly looking for its owner. He sighed grudgingly and addressed the little creature. "This is temporary ya got me? You're not a dog."_

_The kitten responded by wriggling excitedly and trying to swipe Jack with her tongue. Jack glared. He carefully stuck the kitten in his jacket pocket where she immediately curled up and slept. Jack continued with the run, determined to look up a local vet or a shelter tomorrow to see about finding the owner._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that hadn't worked out so well. After three weeks Furling, as he'd begun to call her (because it was better than Kinsey) was becoming a fixture. He'd accepted the inevitable and decided to give Carter the little demon.

They'd had a discussion about adding an animal both deciding that it wouldn't be fair to do so. Sam however had seemed sad, remembering her poor cat Shroedinger who perished on Tollana.

Since the damn cat wouldn't let anybody else near her, he'd given up. So, he sat in his fancy house, which the government had so kindly provided furnished, staging a battle of wills with the thing. He studied her while glaring fiercely. Her green eyes were wide and innocent, a tiny gray body with two white paws, and a white tipped tail. He had to admit she was a cute little thing, even if she was _Satan_.

He sighed and lifted her. She always found a way out of the house when he left for his run, only to trot after him until he growled and shoved her into his pocket. He just stuck her there automatically now when he left to go.

Odd thing was she was happy to be alone when he went to work, but was totally insistent when he went out on a jog. When he was in the house, she was his shadow; Jack always found her at the front door when he arrived back home.

This is how Sam and Daniel found her when they arrived. The kitten let out a hiss and aggressively swiped at them, sorely disappointed that this wasn't her human. They just stared and then both of them cracked up at the ridiculousness of the pint sized display of outrage.

Daniel was the first to recover. "What the heck is Jack doing with a kitten?" His eyes looked a little watery, even with the extra-strength antihistamines.

Sam just shook her head. "I'm as clueless as you are." She shifted her bag. "Well Jack won't be back until late. How about we got out and grab a bite?"

Daniel nodded and gave the hissing beast a quizzical look and then shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel and Sam pulled back up in front of the house just as Jack was returning from his run. Jack gave a little wave. "Hey Danny! Sam…" He drawled her name with a loaded tone. She almost blushed in response.

Daniel wasn't paying attention though. He was looking openmouthed at the head poking out of Jack's pocket. "What the hell…"

Jack looked down and groaned. Turning a bit red he cleared his throat. "Ah…yes well…she…I found her…she comes with me…no owner…"

Sam tried not to let her amusement show. It was always animals and children with him. They flocked to him like moths to a flame. //Women too…// She mused. //But then, kids and animals always know who is to be trusted. There's nobody I'd rather have in a tough spot more than Jack O'Neill.//

Jack broke into her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. "She's yours, if you want. I've been calling her Furling but you can change it."

Now both Daniel and Sam stood with their mouths open. "Furling?!" they said in unison.

He shrugged. "Cute and fuzzy, remember?"

Sam wanted to laugh. She'd married quite a man. "No, Furling is fine." She reached for the baby but the gray head immediately yanked back fully into Jack's pocket.

He rolled his eyes and extracted her. She swiped at Sam viciously and hissed. Jack brought her eye to eye with him. He looked at her disapprovingly. "Be nice to Sam," he said seriously. The kitten went into a spasm of joy. With another look he handed her to Sam without so much as a whimper from the cat.

Sam was trying not to laugh not only at the unexpected grave conversation her husband just had with a tiny kitten, but also at the look of absolute consternation on Daniel's face. She stroked the soft fluff as they went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat next to Jack as they listened to the speaker at the podium. She dug her elbow into his side when she noticed his head drooping. Daniel just rolled his eyes.

Jack sighed and stared blankly forward, almost starting as Sam and Daniel were announced to the stage where the president, Henry Hayes awaited them. The two reached the podium and Henry began to speak only to stop in confusion.

A smattering of chuckles grew to laughter which turned to full fledged hysteria. Sam turned to see what the fuss was about. Only to freeze. Daniel gasped. A little kitten was trotting cockily towards them. Sam sought out Jack's gaze, searching for him. To find him bent in mirth.

Jack and Furling. Two of a kind. She grabbed the gray fluff and held her to the side as the noise ebbed away. Henry did his best to hold a straight face as she swiped playfully at Sam's skirt. They got through the ceremony as best they could.

There was a roar of applause when they finished, including a loud mewl of approval from the tenacious feline. They returned to their seats; Jack reaching out to tousle Furling's ears. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Softy."

Jack ignored him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At home Jack lay in bed, Sam resting her cheek on his chest. The beast, as Sam was calling the cat, was looking pleased with herself. She had no idea how the cat had managed to get herself to the building.

She smiled. That kitten had O'Neill DNA somewhere in its little body; certainly her crafty maneuvers were an echo of Jack. It was a bit scary really.

A match made in heaven.

She watched Jack's chest rise and fall, lulling her into the warmth of pre-sleep. She smiled sleepily at Jack who was stroking her blonde hair and the soft gray fur of his other woman.

It was inevitable that she love the little thing. She bore all the qualities Sam valued in people; the boldness and spirit immediately endeared Furling to the blonde.

She knew she could never take the kitten away from him; Furling would live in DC.

He needed the company.

Looking at her sleeping husband, she glanced down and caught the kitten's eyes.

"You take care of him."

The cat watched her solemnly. Sam smiled in surprise as Furling dipped her head in a small nod and batted the Colonel's hand with a small paw.

Yep. Freaky.


End file.
